Printing systems such as ink jet printers typically employ a printhead having print nozzles to expel fluid droplets onto print media, which dry to form images. The print nozzles may become clogged with ink or particulates and are prone to clogging or other performance-deteriorating problems, resulting in inefficient operation of the printhead and reduced print quality. To maintain or clean the print heads, a printer often employs a service station to provide one or more servicing procedures, including spitting, wiping, capping, priming and/or purging.